


Vuelta al Mundo

by Kimiko_Suzumiya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Creo que me dejé llevar, FIFA World Cup 2010, I'm new at this tagging thing, La Celeste - Freeform, M/M, Monos secuestradores, Obviamente, Yuki actually miss Shuichi but he will never say it outloud
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko_Suzumiya/pseuds/Kimiko_Suzumiya
Summary: Cosas descabelladas pasan en este mundo... especialmente si mezclamos un cantante pelirosa, un rubio histérico y fútbol...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno, este fanfiction está un poco fuera de fecha, lo sé (¡son solo 6 años!), pero aún así decidí subirlo. Empecé a escribirlo con la fiebre del fútbol en la Copa Mundial de Sudáfrica 2010.  
> Espero sus comentarios y/o tomatazos. Gracias! :)

CAPÍTULO 1: “La historia de los monos secuestradores de Sudáfrica”

Shuichi se hallaba en una de sus posiciones más cómodas y extravagantes: sentado en el sillón, pero no de la manera convencional en la que se sienta la gente “normal”, sino al revés, es decir, con los pies elevados hacia el techo y la cabeza casi rozando el suelo, mientras algunos de sus rosados cabellos lo barrían. Esa era su posición elegida cuando necesitaba pensar… al parecer al subírsele la sangre a la cabeza, hacía funcionar sus neuronas de una manera más rápida y eficiente. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, lo raro es que por primera vez esos pensamientos no se referían pura y exclusivamente a su rubio amante, aunque obviamente el siempre estaba presente en su rosada cabecita.

Algunas horas atrás, cuando se encontraba en los estudios de NG junto a sus compañeros de banda y su manager, el presidente de la compañía había interrumpido sus ensayos porque necesitaba hablar con ellos. A Shuichi enseguida le dio mala espina, sin poder evitarlo, nada que viniera de Seguchi Tohma dirigido hacia el podía ser bueno.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia oficina del presidente, se encontraron con que había otra persona allí esperándolos, un hombre de unos 30 años, de apariencia extranjera.

-Les presento a Steve Gallaher, ejecutivo de MTV –cuando Thoma pronunció estas palabras, los miembros de BL se apresuraron a hacer una reverencia.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, muchachos… -dijo Steve con una simpática sonrisa-. Lamento haber interrumpido sus ensayos, pero es que quiero hacerles una propuesta… bueno, en realidad es solo para Shindou-san, pero me pareció que debían estar todos presentes… -el hombre hablaba en un perfecto japonés.

-Antes de que les cuente –interrumpió Thoma- dejaré en claro que en caso de que Shindou-san acepte la propuesta, el contrato con NG no será roto, sino que BL se tomará unas vacaciones, podríamos decir…  
Shuichi ya no se aguantaba más la curiosidad ¿de que se trataría esa propuesta? Sus ojos amatistas brillaban de emoción al imaginarse miles de posibilidades, entre ellas unas hermosas vacaciones junto a su rubio, pero en ese caso, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver el extranjero ese? ¿y MTV?

Como la emoción de Shuichi era notoria y más que evidente en los pequeños saltitos que daba en su lugar, tratando en vano de contener el caudal de preguntas que amenazaba por desbordar de su boca, el ejecutivo no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena más propia de un niño, que de un adolescente… casi un adulto ya. Si bien hacía ya un tiempo que venía “estudiando” al cantante, una cosa era leer revistas y ver programas sobre él, y otra muy distinta era tenerlo allí enfrente. Sin poder evitarlo fijó sus verdes ojos en las amatistas destellantes de emoción contenida al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente, sin desviar en ningún momento la vista de esos ojos tan extrañamente bellos. Por su parte, el cantante no atinaba a descubrir cuales eran las intenciones del extranjero cuya refulgente mirada comenzaba a inquietarlo. De repente, sin previo aviso, Gallaher posó una mano en la barbilla del pelirosa, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los demás allí presentes, parecían haber dejado de existir, aunque lo cierto es que todos ellos estaban muy atentos ante las raras acciones del rubio. Transcurrieron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Shuichi, tras los cuales el extranjero se separó de el con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó-. ¡Son de verdad!

De pronto comenzó a reírse como desquiciado ante lo cual K decidió imitarlo.

“Dios mío… está confirmado –pensó Shuichi con una enorme gota en su cabeza- … los extranjeros están todos locos…”

Cuando los dos rubios acabaron por fin de reírse, con los ojos ya brillosos, y recobrando la compostura Gallaher volvió a dirigirse al pelirosa.

-Aaaah… -suspiró hondamente-. Lo siento tanto, Shindou-san… ud debe pensar que estoy loco…

“No, que va” pensó el cantante mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-Es que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si en verdad sus ojos eran violeta o solo eran lentes de contacto, tan usados hoy en día especialmente por los artistas. Me siento muy complacido de haber comprobado que en efecto esa es su tonalidad natural. No son muy comunes, por cierto. Pero no crea que he venido hasta acá solo para eso… como ya mencioné estoy aquí para proponerle algo, un negocio se podría decir… un negocio que le resultará muy divertido y enriquecedor si es que lo acepta…

Y así fue como se inició toda esa situación, desencadenando en el deceso de algunas pobres neuronas de Shuichi que aun no descubría como decirle a su amante sobre la propuesta de aquel extranjero. Y es que, la verdad le atraía sobremanera la idea, pero tampoco era tan fácil decir que si y nada más. Se encontraba aun en medio de ese terrible dilema, y en la misma posición en la cual se había colocado apenas llegar de NG, con los ojos cerrados y tan concentrado que cuando sintió el roce de una mano acariciando sus piernas (que por la extraña posición estaban apuntando hacia el techo), se sobresaltó y terminó cayendo de cabeza contra el piso.

-Cada día más baka…

Tan solo el sonido de esa voz tan fría, hizo desvanecer en un instante todo el dolor provocado por la caída, y provocó en el pequeño una alegría tan intensa que se levantó de un salto para lanzarse a los brazos del dueño de esa voz. Esta vez, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, el abrazo del cantante no fue rechazado, pero tampoco correspondido, ya que el recién llegado tan solo se dejó envolver por los cálidos brazos de su pequeño amante. Se apartaron un poco, y sin decir nada el escritor de voz fría comenzó a inclinarse sobre el menor hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlo con dulzura, que poco a poco daba paso a una pasión desenfrenada.

-Yu…Yuki… -murmuró con dificultad el pelirosa tratando de apartarse un poco, escapando contra su propia voluntad de la boca de su amante.  
El rubio gruñó molesto ante la resistencia del pequeño, alejándose casi con violencia. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al baka ese? Justo ahora que el tenía tantas ganas… el crío se ponía con pavadas.

Shuichi percibió el enojo de su amante, pero es que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con el, luego habría tiempo para otras cosas.  
-Yuki… e-eetoo… no te enojes… yo…

Demasiado tarde. El escritor se dirigía rápidamente a su santuario, dispuesto a descargar su energía convirtiéndola en inspiración literaria. Estaba a punto de encerrarse en su mundo, cuando sintió un tirón en su ropa, y al voltear se encontró a Shuichi prendido de su camisa mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.  
-¿Qué quieres, baka?

-Hablar contigo…

-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pe…pero es importante…

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de la puerta del estudio cerrándose con fuerza, y a continuación los gritos desaforados del cantante.  
-¡¡YUKI BAKA!! ¡¡No me vengas con que estás ocupado!! ¡Que si fuera para otra cosa, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo! ¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!!  
Los chillidos de Shuichi se expandían por todo el apartamento, y más allá incluso. Por suerte, los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a semejante escándalo. Realmente, el pelirosa tenía unos pulmones muy fuertes. Pero, desgraciadamente, el escritor también estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de su amante, por lo cual no se inmutó mucho. Tras unos cuantos minutos, el griterío cesó y Eiri suspiró aliviado.

-Yuki… -su voz sonaba triste y cansada. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta, y ya que sabía que el escritor podía escucharlo perfectamente decidió intentar su segunda estrategia de convencimiento: el lloriqueo (N/A: XD )

-Me hicieron una propuesta muy interesante hoy… -comenzó con voz lastimera-…y quería consultarlo contigo, pero ya que no pretendes escucharme, simplemente te diré mi decisión: la voy a aceptar. Así que puedes estar contento, Yuki… porque en un par de días me voy y pasará algún tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verme.

Silencio. Parecía ya que su brillante estrategia no funcionaría, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Y a donde te vas?. ¿De gira? –el rostro de Yuki permanecía inmutable, pero Shu sabía muy bien que estaba bastante nervioso, por no decir preocupado.  
-Mmm… nop…

Shuichi sonrió infantilmente, mientras se colocaba un dedo en la boca, como si no supiera que decir. Bueno, en realidad… no sabía que decir, o mejor dicho como decirlo ya que no quería provocar la ira tan fácilmente provocable (¬¬) de su koi.

-Baka, ¿A dónde mierda te vas? Mira que no tengo tiempo para aguantar tus idioteces… -el rubio encendió un cigarro, impaciente.

-Me voy de viaje.

-¿Con quién?

-Sólo. Bueno, al menos… eso creo, es que en realidad no me explicaron muy bien pero me imagino que me darán un guía.

-Aaaah no me digas… ¿te vas de safari a África? ¡No me digas que vas al mundial! Que bien, baka. Oye, ten cuidado con los monos no vaya a ser que te confundan con uno de ellos y te secuestren…

-YUKI BAKA!!!! >_< Yukiiii… ¿me extrañarás?

-¿Si te secuestran?

-Noooooo… los monos no secuestran gente, Yuki… -argumentó el pelirosa muy serio.  
-¡Cómo que no! ¿Nunca viste Tarzán?  
Shuichi se quedó pensando unos segundos. El escritor casi podía sentir el olor a neuronas quemadas, mientras esbozaba una arrogante sonrisa.  
-Eeeem Yuki, entonces no te molestaría si me voy… por unos meses… con otra persona…a un lugar muy muy muy lejos, y no podemos vernos ni hacer cositas y si no podemos hablarnos porque no hay señal y luego me secuestran los monos, y me obligan a quitarles los piojos y comérm…  
-¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE, BAKAAA…!!!  
Shuichi bajó la cabeza: ahora sí que se había pasado. El escritor estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.  
-Mira si quieres irte, vete a donde se te canten las ganas con quién carajos quieras, pero a mí no me jodas.  
Sin más, el rubio volvió a su lugar sagrado, en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Ese baka rosado sí que le alteraba los nervios. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que se estaba volviendo loco, cuando Shu no estaba parecía escuchar su vocecita insoportable saliendo de las paredes. Porque, en cierta forma, los gritos eran medianamente tolerables… al menos no duraban tanto como su incesante perorata. Si se tenía que ir al Congo Belga o donde diablos fuera, sería lo mejor.

Eso pensaba nuestro querido escritor mientras se sentaba, disponiéndose a continuar con su trabajo. Pobre iluso. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba en los meses venideros.


End file.
